Trigger
by Yasuyasu Tenshi
Summary: Misou was known as the greatest assassin, her name was Trigger and she had a past that she didn't want to remember. Sesshomaru has caught her eye once again but how can she cope with her feelings when she was sent out to kill him? I-K S-M Fluffy-OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Misou (Trigger) and the plot. So you dare not try to copy .

* * *

**Trigger**

**Prologue**

Misou placed her shivering hand upon her sniper rifle; her finger hovered above the trigger ready to carry out the orders of her employer. Last minute thoughts flew threw her mind as she steady her gun upon her knee, her high powerful scope positioned to her victim, it was who her prey was that was getting her worked up. She ran her arm across her forehead wiping the growing sweat that was rolling down into her eyes, he said this would be hard and she was starting to believe so. The woman was a miko with high spiritual powers; she could smell it since she was half demon.

"Kikyo," Misou whispered as she placed her eye on the scope waiting till the miko's soul catchers cleared out of the way. "You will end here I want my reward and I won't let you stop me from getting it." She heard many rumors about the Miko before she was hired by the man who was paying her, she still did not know his name only he was dressed as white baboon. Kikyo was said to have been killed fifty years ago by a half demon named Inuyasha, before she passed away she pinned him to a tree and there he lay dormant for all these years. Now she was alive thanks to a demon and Inuyasha was released but a girl she heard called Kagome.

Ignoring the past Misou just knew the future, she knew her mission and it was about time she finished the woman off. Placing her assassin face on, she pressed her finger to the trigger. Her dog-ears twitched as the bushes rustled but it was too late for anyone to stop her from pulling the trigger, which she did. The blast brought smoke into her eyes blinding her a little; the screams of Kikyo told her she had hit her mark. "Mission completed," she whispered before looking down at the demon that had entered the scene.

Her green orbs widened as she met his golden eyes, the eyes that made her hypnotized every time she saw them. She felt herself grow deeper into his gaze, she tried to struggle but he had too much influence on her. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up as she had realized she had been found, the one thing that her employer specially told her not to do. His face held no emotion as he stared at her, which told her he still hated her for what she had done in the past.

"Lord Sesshomaru it has been a long time," she calmly said knowing she had to get out of here. She strapped her riffle around her shoulders, preparing to leap away from the body of the miko, the memories and him.

"Misou," her name slithered off his tongue with venom in his voice, "Get out of here before my brother comes he's near." Her eyes narrowed she didn't know why he still helped her at times but it was true she could smell the other half breed like herself moving towards them at high speed.

"I would leave yourself you could get blamed," Misou waved a little wave and blazed out of there just as Sesshomaru disappeared and Inuyasha leaped through the bushes. Her face fell as she leaped through the trees hiding her demon aurora so the jewel hunters couldn't sense her; Sesshomaru still looked the same as he always did. What she hadn't expected was to want him in her arms, to feel his lips her upon hers once more. "That will never happen," she sobbed as she cried for the first time in years.

Wiping the tears away and hiding any sign she was crying she landed at the meeting spot where Kagura await for her. She met the eyes of the employers lackey; Misou didn't trust her one bit for Kagura had this hidden agenda. "Well have you completed the mission?" Kagura asked in a gruff voice. Kagura was the one that had told her the job, Misou just thought the man that ordered her around was too afaird of getting near her.

Misou nodded, "Dead as a door nail as you requested. Before I get my reward which I should I want to ask the name of my employer."

"His name is Naraku," Kagura placed a hand out on it was a piece of the Shikon Jewel, "You payment as stated," Misou was stunned as she stared at the jewel it was there waiting for her claim it. Misou raised her hand took it from Kagura greedily, "Naraku has another job if you want two more pieces."

Misou looked up at her a smile came to her face, "Naraku pays well so I will take it. I need details for it and what kind. Assassination? Stealing?"

"Both, he wants you to murder two certain demons and take the one's Shikon Shards," Kagura knew about Misou's past and she wondered if she would go through it.

"Names?" Misou asked as she pushed the jewel shard into her hand where three more laid, she could never miss because of them that was why she was so feared.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Take the shards from Inuyasha and bring the girl Kagome to us," she stated adding the Kagome part in. Kagura bowed and took a feather from her hair producing a larger one where she hoped onto it. "Good luck Trigger," with her last farewell she disappeared into the darkening sky.

Yes she was Misou Sai a.k.a Trigger the most feared assassin from the future and now she wanted to be Trigger no longer.

---

Please, please, please review this is my first Inuyasha fic and I want it to go well. Flames are okay just as long as they're not mean like some other people are. Well I will try to get the second chapter up soon =.=

Tenshi Oversoul


	2. Freeing Hidden Emotions

**Trigger **

**Chapter 1**

**Freeing Hidden Emotions**

Misou quickly left through the forest to where her real home laid, the well was in front of her ready for her to exit this hellhole. She remembered so vividly when she first came here, she didn't know how she ended up in this era. A feeling had come over her when she was passing the Higurashi shrine; she threw it off and continued on her way. The next day it had happen again and she had to see what it was. As she got closer to the shrine she felt dizzy and collapsed next to the well. When she awoke she was in Inuyasha forest with him right beside her.

Yes he had been with her since she had first come here, over eight years ago when she was but nine years old. He had saved her from a demon that had attacked her, the blood of the demon still stained on his hands. She felt nauseated and fell back into darkness. A high fever had come upon her and she was close enough to death to scare him a little. He was confused for he couldn't figure out why he was worried about a stupid human who lost her way. He came to a decision to mingle his blood with hers to spare her life, the result was of her getting well but becoming a hanyou in the process.

Misou sat on the wells edge and closed her eyes. She had been with him for over three years and yet he still didn't get rid of her. They had fallen in love but he wouldn't admit it since he had a fiancée. Then the devastation came where she was blamed, he never even asked her side of the story and just kicked her out of his life forever. She became an assassin for hire and went through her life murdering countless people. In the warring state and the future.

Pressing her hands to her face she blocked the tears from falling, "I will never learn to love again," she cried before she fell backwards and into the well.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study, he hated the mansion yet it was the only place to think around here. He could still feel her forest green orbs starring deeply into his eyes, the hurt and loneliness from her breaking his heart. He still regretted to this day for not taking her side, but he didn't want to blame it on himself. She was the only one that had stood up for him, loved him, yet he betrayed her.

He went to the bookstand and took a blue book down, "Misou's journal," he whispered opening the first page.

**Three Years**

It has been three years since I came to live with Sesshomaru; it has been the best three days of my life. I have been getting a hang of my new powers, with the help of his full demon girlfriend. I like her she's nice to my lord and even though I grew a liking to him I want him to be happy with her. I won't stand in their way of their relationship so I am debating to leave or not. I decide not to cause maybe I could act as their child until they had one of their own? Maybe not the moon is going down so farewell to the next time.

It was the last entry in the book and it was the only one.

Jaken and Rin were standing by the door worried for their master; he wasn't acting himself ever since he saw that girl. Rin was sitting crossed legged next to Jaken when a question popped into her mind.

Rin looked up to Jaken, "Jaken who was that girl with the cute ears?" Rin asked as she tugged his staff. Jaken turned to her giving her a deadly glare; Rin shrank back to the wall far away from Jaken as possible.

"Shut up! Don't you say one word to Lord Sesshomaru about her," he growled right when the door slammed open pounding him in the face. Rin giggle a little until she saw Sesshomaru-sama face, she lowered her eyes as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my lo..r..d?" Jaken stuttered standing in front of his master.

"Go find Misou and bring her to me understand, I will be going out for a little while so take Rin with you," Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer and left down he darkened hallway.

"Come on brat," Jaken ordered heading the opposite way with Rin skipping behind him.

* * *

"Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed slamming Inuyasha face right into the ground creating a large crater. Inuyasha had been gone crazy ever since he saw Kikyo's dead body, he wouldn't stop calling her name breaking Kagome's heart more and more. Miroku had a bloody nose while Sango and Shippo were sprouting bruises everywhere. They now knew never try to stop Inuyasha from going berserk.

The sit had done it, as Inuyasha came up with tears in his eyes, "How can she die again, how could I not save her AGAIN!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, "Its okay we will find out who did this and make them pay don't worry Inuyasha." Why she was helping him when he obviously loved Kikyo than her was driving her crazy but she wouldn't show it.

"She's dead," Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's shirt. Sango turned to Miroku and smiled a little.

"I know who did this Inuyasha," a sinister voice said as a white baboon came out of the tress.

* * *

Yeah Kikyo's dead! I forgot to yell that last time. Sorry for all you Kikyo lovers I do not like her, she is dead and she should stay dead. Kagome Inuyasha forever! Yea!! .

Well review and next chapter will be up soon.

**Tenshi Oversoul**


End file.
